Realisation
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Tonks realises she has made a mistake but doesnt want her life to be ruled by others because of it. Next chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

It was Tonks' sixth year at Hogwarts and she was studying for her NEWTs the following year

Realisation

It was Tonks' sixth year at Hogwarts and she was studying for her NEWTs the following year. She knew she had to do well in order to become an auror and achieve her goals.

She had several important tests coming up and had to study hard for them when she started to feel sick. She guessed that it was probably just something she ate and dismissed it, carrying on with her studying.

However, she started to feel sick every morning when she got up. She had no idea what was going on but didn't want to go and see the school nurse as she knew she would probably send her home and she had to do these tests.

Every morning for several weeks, Tonks threw up violently in the toilet in her dormitory before going to lessons. It was in the middle of a Potions class that she realised she hadn't had a period for a while.

That lunch time she decided to check when she was last on and found that it was about 3 months ago. She started to panic that she might be pregnant and decided that she had to go and see the school nurse.

She sat in the waiting room for a good half an hour before she was called into the nurse's office to discuss what was wrong with her.

"Tonks, Nymphadora," said the voice known only too well by everyone as the voice of Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. Tonks stood up and walked into the nurse's office, taking the seat that was offered to her. "Now, Miss Tonks, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

Tonks gulped, knowing that the school were never particularly pleasant to students that got themselves pregnant. "I…. erm… I think I might be… erm… pregnant…" Tonks said, hoping she wouldn't be shouted at.

"Merlin's beard! Pregnant? Well I guess you're here for a pregnancy test, girl," Madame Pomfrey said, getting up and getting a potion out of the cupboard. "Take this," she said, passing it to her.

"Ok…" Tonks replied, taking the potion and drinking it as the nurse told her to.

The nurse sat in front of Tonks for a few minutes, apparently waiting for something. After a few more minutes, Tonks started to feel sick and vomited in the sink that happened to be next to her. She turned back to the nurse who was looking at her disappointedly.

"Miss Tonks you are indeed pregnant…" the nurse said to her, shaking her head slightly and sighing. "Your parents shall have to be informed of this. A termination would of course be the best option and I'm sure your parents would agree-"

"Don't I get a say in what happens to me?" Tonks asked, looking quite surprised that the nurse even got a say in it.

"Well you can hardly look after a child and do your school work, Miss Tonks!"

"It's not the child's fault I got pregnant with it though! You can hardly take away it's life just because I need to live mine!"

"Are you arguing with the opinion of a professional?"

"No I'm just saying that it's not the child's fault. It should be allowed to live!"

"Well you are hardly going to look after it, are you? What life will it get without parents? Which brings me to the question of who the father is?"

"Perhaps it could be put into care or something? Some life would be better than none at all!"

"And who is the father?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"I don't see how it's not my business! I'm the nurse and I think this boy needs to understand that he shouldn't be doing things like this at his age!"

Tonks glared at the nurse and walked out, not knowing herself who the father was as she had been with several guys recently. She sighed, hoping it wasn't the Slytherin she had slept with when she was drunk. She knew she should have been more careful but she didn't think this was going to happen. She walked straight past her friends and went up to her dormitory to think about things for a while. She didn't know what was going to happen but one thing was certain; she would be having this child, no matter what the nurse or anyone else said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as she sat in her bed behind the curtain listening to the other students talking in the dormitory she remembered that she had also slept with one of her best friends' boyfriends and she realised that it could be his child

Realisation

That night as she sat in her bed behind the curtain listening to the other students talking in the dormitory she remembered that she had also slept with one of her best friends' boyfriends and she realised that it could be his child.

She had hoped never to have to think about it again, having been drunk that night as she had been most of the times she had slept with anyone. She hoped it wasn't his child but knew there was always a chance it might be.

She heard her friend talking about how much she loved him and how she wanted to be with him forever and she felt an enormous amount of guilt welling up inside her. She tried to block out the thoughts, hoping desperately that he wasn't the father…

But what if he was? Her best friend would murder her! Literally! She began to panic, knowing that she had to find some way of finding out who the father was without asking Madam Pomfrey for help and she knew it was going to be hard.

She took out her diary and tried to work out roughly how long she had been pregnant for. She worked out that she had been pregnant for about 3 months seeing as that was when her last period was but the last time she remembered sleeping with anyone was about 4 months ago.

Well she had slept with Charlie but that had just been sleeping… hadn't it? She began wondering whether it was possible to get pregnant from just cuddling when she remembered that the cuddling had been before the alcohol… she had woken up the next morning in his arms, in his bed, naked, but she didn't remember doing anything.

She had to ask Charlie if he remembered anything but she couldn't leave the room now as it was after lights out, She just had to lay down and sleep, hoping that Charlie would be willing to talk to her in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Realisation

Realisation

_It was a warm day and the Weasleys were all outside having a barbecue. They had invited Tonks over for a few weeks as Bill and Charlie were quite good friends with her and they were all outside having a great time. After a few hours, Bill had to go to work which left Tonks and Charlie alone._

_They decided to go upstairs for a while, taking quite a few bottles of alcohol with them, and they soon got talking about love. Tonks told Charlie about her last relationship and how it had all gone horribly wrong and then Charlie told Tonks about how the last person he had been seeing had gone off with someone else. _

_They ended up hugging each other on Charlie's bed. By this time most of the alcohol had been consumed and they were both rather tipsy to say the least. As it was a hot day, Charlie decided he would take his shirt off as he was getting rather warm hugging Tonks and she smiled at his muscular chest. _

_She kissed Charlie, as the alcohol was telling her to do, and they soon found themselves lying naked together cuddling on his bed. All the alcohol had now been consumed and Tonks' head was starting to hurt a bit. She kissed Charlie again, feeling the alcohol overwhelming her and after that everything became a blur._

_The next thing she knew, they were lying in bed together and it was dark. Her head felt like someone had repeatedly smashed it against a brick wall and the rest of her body felt rather like she had been vigorously exercising. She looked at Charlie, wondering if he was awake or not but realised he was fast asleep when she heard him snoring. _

_She climbed out of the bed and found her way to her own room and collapsed into her bed, feeling utterly exhausted._


	4. Chapter 4

Realisation

Realisation

Tonks' eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. The room was lighter now and she realised it must be morning. She hurriedly got dressed and ran down the stairs and into the common room, out through the portrait and down to the great hall. She saw Charlie sitting at the Gryffindor table with a group of his friends and wondered how she could get him away from them so that she could talk to him.

She glanced up at the teachers table and noticed Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey both looking down on her disapprovingly and she realised she must have told him as well. She stood up and walked out of the hall, not wanting the entire staff table to be staring at her. She went outside and decided to wait for Charlie there; knowing that he sometimes came outside after eating.

It wasn't long before his friends all came outside but, as she had predicted, he wasn't with them. She waited a while longer, hoping that he would hurry up. She looked back into the entrance hall and saw Charlie coming down the stairs towards her. He stepped out of the castle and she pulled him out of sight of his friends.

"Hey!" he cried, trying to pull away. He looked at her and said "Oh it's only you!"

"Only me?!" Tonks asked, laughing.

"Well obviously I didn't mean it like that…" he said, also laughing, "I'm just glad it's not some Slytherin trying to beat me up or something!"

"Scared of being beaten up by a Slytherin?" Tonks asked, still laughing.

"Of course not!" Charlie replied, trying to act tougher than he felt in front of her.

"Hmmm if you say so," Tonks grinned and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want anyway?" Charlie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah… erm… well…" Tonks stuttered, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, now looking slightly concerned that she couldn't just say something to him; after all they had been best friends and more than that before and he didn't like it when she couldn't say things to him.

"I'm… pregnant…" Tonks said, gulping and wondering what he would say to that.

"Pregnant?" he repeated, unsure of whether he had heard her right. Tonks just nodded, looking quite embarrassed. "Who is the father..?" Charlie asked.

Tonks blushed even more than she already had been and said "You…" so quietly that he almost hadn't heard her.

"Me…?" he asked, suddenly going pale and looking as though he was about to faint.

"Yeah…" she replied, not wanting to lose her best friend over this but knowing that he had to be told.

"But… how?" he asked, looking highly confused.

"That night at the barbecue at your house… When we both got rather drunk and slept together…" Tonks replied, looking at the floor and not wanting to risk looking at him in case he was angry or upset.

"Oh…" he said, remembering suddenly what had happened. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Tonks nodded, "Three months… And the nurse said I am as well… She did a test… And then told Snape about it which is why they keep glaring at me constantly…"

"Do they know I'm the father?" he asked hurriedly, not wanting his brothers or his parents finding out.

Tonks shook her head. "No I told them it was none of their business. I'm in enough trouble already and I don't want you to be in trouble as well," she replied.

Charlie hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. "Tell them. It doesn't matter if I get in trouble. It's my fault as well."

She hugged him back and looked up at him, "Your mum won't be happy…"

"I don't care."

"Your dad won't be happy either…"

"I don't care."

"My parents will probably shout at you as well…"

"Tonks! I don't bloody care!" She looked at him, wondering why he suddenly changed and didn't care what happened to him but he just hugged her lovingly. "All I care about is you and the child. It doesn't matter what everyone else says and I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

Tonks smiled, "Thanks Charlie," she said, hugging him again.

Bill noticed them both hugging each other behind the wall and he went over to them. "So what are you two doing then?" he asked, wondering if they were going out with each other.

"None of your business Bill!" Charlie said, laughing.

Bill just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving them there to discuss what was going to happen.


End file.
